


i’m not gay (but twenty dollars is twenty dollars)

by eveningsapphic



Series: no homo (yet) [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Double Date, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Homo, Smut, bff hyukvi, bi!hyuk, blind date sort of??, hyukbin, side wontaek - Freeform, twenty dollars is twenty dollars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningsapphic/pseuds/eveningsapphic
Summary: Wonsik pays Sanghyuk to go on a double date with him, his boyfriend Taekwoon and Taekwoon’s friend Hongbin. Sanghyuk isn’t gay, but twenty dollars is twenty dollars.





	i’m not gay (but twenty dollars is twenty dollars)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just terribly awkward and unecessarily long. You can literally skip like half of it. I don’t even know how i managed to write six thousand words of plain boredom, awkwardness and no plot. It could probably be like two thousand words of the same content. Seriously. It’s just trash. 
> 
> Also i don’t know anything about college or gaming or actually anything I’ve mentioned in the entire story, so i just vaguely wrote some stuff and hoped for the best. Enjoy lol
> 
> (Also i haven’t read through it even once bc i cringe too much at myself and I’d probably die lmao)

«Hyukie.»

«Hyukie.»

«Hyukie.» 

Sanghyuk purpously ignored Wonsik’s nagging, pretending to be very preoccupied with his studying, his nose buried in his textbook. «Pretending» was the keyword, as Sanghyuk hadn’t read a single sentence for ten minutes. College was a bitch, but at least it was good for something. And that something was an excuse to not talk to his clingy best friend. Said best friend was also his roommate, and was currently lying sideways on his bed, his legs up against the wall and his head hanging over the edge, nagging a hole in Sanghyuk’s head. 

«Stop ignoring me,» Wonsik said, «I know you haven’t read anything for almost fifteen minutes.» He craned his head to look at Sanghyuk, and almost fell of the bed in the prossess. Sanghyuk ignored him still. «Your book is upside down, you know,» said Wonsik, his voice sounding like an eyeroll. 

Sanghyuk shut the book with a sigh, knowing Wonsik was lying but checking the cover anyways. It was the right way, as he knew it was, but Wonsik laughed anyway. Sanghyuk didn’t know why he put up with annoying people like Wonsik, except for the obvious reason of him being his best friend. «Why are you annoying me?» Sanghyuk asked. «I might not be studying, but you could at least take the hint when I’m pretending to.»

Wonsik frowned from the bed. «You should stop being so disrespectful to people who are older than you, just ‘cause you’ve outgrown us all in height makes you think you can just-»

«You sound like Hakyeon-hyung,» Sanghyuk interrupted, throwing the book on the floor and lying back on his own bed opposite from Wonsik’s. He wished college dorms had more room for escaping annoying so-called-friends. «Also if you’re so much more old and important, what do you need me for? Go hang with your older friends then.» 

Sanghyuk knew he was being childish and stubborn, and honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Wonsik actually left at this point, but he didn’t care. He just plucked his book back from the floor and turned to face the wall, his book open over his head like an umbrella. 

It took only five seconds of silence before he nearly died of Wonsik hopping onto him, squashing him with his weight. «Sorryyyyy,» Wonsik drawled, «but I had something to ask you and you just kept ignoring me. I wouldn’t disturb your studying-» - sarcastic weight on the word studying - «-if I just was bored.»

Sanghyuk could easily throw Wonsik off, but he just said, in a squished voice: «What is it then.» 

«I need a favour,» Wonsik said, not getting off Sanghyuk. «It’s kind of really very important.»

«What.»

Then Wonsik sat up, and Sanghyuk stared up at him. «You know Taekwoon-hyung?» Sanghyuk nodded. Wonsik had been seeing Taekwoon for a while, and as far as Sanghyuk knew, he was totally whipped. He would literally do anything to impress him, which Sanghyuk had understood wasn’t an easy task. 

«Weeeell, we’re going out tomorrow, and he asked if I could bring someone for his friend and we could make it a double date or something, and I didn’t want to say no to him, so I said I would but I didn’t really think about who I would ask, soooo...» Wonsik ended his rant in a hopeful tone with a hint Sanghyuk refused to take. He was so done with helping Wonsik about Taekwoon; for their last date Sanghyuk had been forced to help Wonsik dye his hair, which had not ended well. 

«Okay?» Sanghyuk said stubbornly. «What’s that got to do with me? Ask Jaehwan-hyung, he’s a hoe, he’ll hook up with anyone for you.» 

«I can’t ask Jaehwan-hyung just because of that; he’s too much and will scare Taekwoon’s friend away. He said he is kind of antisocial, and this is just him trying to get his friend out there.» 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. Antisocial huh? Probably a psycho. From what he’d heard about Taekwoon, if he said someone was antisocial it probably meant serial killer. Also... «I’m not gay though,» Sanghyuk reminded Wonsik. 

Wonsik had (finally) removed himself from Sanghyuk’s bed, and was now sat by the desk looking for something on his phone. «It doesn’t matter,» he said, waving away Sanghyuk’s protest. «You don’t have to date him, just come hang out and be his friend. A friend who doesn’t live in the gaming world.» Hm. A gamer? Sanghyuk wasn’t a bad gamer himself, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t going and that was that. 

«You just said it was going to be a ‘double date’, what part of that did I misunderstand?» 

But Wonsik wasn’t listening. His face lit up suddenly, and he shoved his phone in Sanghyuk’s face. «Here!» Wonsik said cheerfully. «His instagram.» Sanghyuk peered closely at the screen, deciding that the boy seemed cool enough. He posted mostly gaming stuff, but the occasional selfie told Sanghyuk that he was rather cute. For a boy. 

«He’s cute,» he told Wonsik. «He’s not really my type though. You know what my type is Wonsik? Girls. Because I’m not gay. You might forget this, since I appear to be your only straight friend, but I’m not, okay?» 

Wonsik narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, as if he could spot Sanghyuk’s non-existent gayness if he squinted hard enough, but then he sighed. «I honestly thought it wouldn’t come to this, because I thought you were my friend and you’d do me a favour.» Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at the overly serious tone in Wonsik’s voice. «But fine. I’ll pay you. Please?»

Sanghyuk thought about it for exactly two seconds, before deciding college was expensive and he didn’t have that much pride anyways. «Fine,» he said. «How much?» 

Wonsik grinned. «Twenty bucks. I’m also paying for your dinner, and since I’m not exactly made of money you’ll have to take it or leave it.» 

«Deal,» said Sanghyuk. «But it’s just one date. And I don’t want to kiss him or anything.» He thought for a second, then added: «Unless it’s absolutely necessary. But then you buy me an extra drink.» 

Wonsik laughed. «I thought you said you weren’t gay? You were very specific about that.»

«I’m not,» said Sanghyuk and shrugged. «But I’m broke and twenty dollars is twenty dollars.» 

—

By the time Sanghyuk finished his last class the next day, he had forgotten all about his and Wonsik’s deal, so when he got back to the dorm and Wonsik asked what he was going to wear, he didn’t know what he was talking about. «Wear?» he just said. 

«Yes, wear,» said Wonsik. «What clothes you put on your body.» Sanghyuk blinked. «Tonight. For the date.» 

«Right,» Sanghyuk said. Right. He was going on a date with a boy. Wasn’t it technically blackmail since Wonsik payed him? «Where are we going then?» he asked, not wanting to dress up to go to McDonald’s. 

«This place that Taekwoon picked, I don’t remember the name but it’s fancy at least,» Wonsik answered and shrugged. He was digging around in his clothes, and Sanghyuk wondered if he even had any fancy clothes at all. 

«Do you even have anything else than t-shirts and jeans full of holes?» Sanghyuk asked. 

«Now it’s you who sounds like Hakyeon-hyung,» said Wonsik from the closet. «I do actually. And you better too. I’m not paying you so you can look like something I picked up on the street.» 

«I’m still amazed that you’re even paying me at all, where do you get your money from? You’re just as broke as me. Unless Taekwoon-hyung is your sugar daddy too.» Sanghyuk laughed, expecting Wonsik to laugh too, but there was nothing but silence coming from the closet. Sanghyuk stopped laughing. «Dude,» he said. «Don’t tell me you actually have a sugar daddy.» 

«I don’t know what you’re talking about,» said Wonsik when he emerged from the closet, a rather decent-looking shirt in his hand. «He pays for our dates because he can afford it better than me and insists it’s only fair that way, and he may or may not buy me some stuff, but he is not my sugar daddy so you can shut your big mouth.» 

«Yeah sure, he’d probably buy you your own place if you wanted. I’m actually surprised he lets you stay in this trashy dormroom if he’s as fancy as you claim he is.»

Wonsik did not look amused. «First of all, if not being a broke college student is your definition of fancy, I pity you. Second of all, even if he was that fancy, he wouldn’t buy me a house. We’re not that serious yet.»

«But you want to be,» sang Sanghyuk cheerfully from his bed. 

«Shut up Han Sanghyuk and find something to wear,» Wonsik grumbled, turning away from Sanghyuk and hiding his reddening face in his decent-looking shirt. 

—

And suddenly it was seven pm and time to go. Sanghyuk was more stressed than he should be; and he was a gentleman after all, and he wasn’t about to disappoint his date just because he wasn’t the right gender. The place Taekwoon had picked looked as fancy as Wonsik had said it was, and Sanghyuk was glad he wasn’t paying. 

«Are we going in or...?» Sanghyuk asked. Wonsik was fiddling with his cuffs, twiddling his rings, brushing through his hair; anything but going inside really. «Look I’m sorry about teasing you about Taekwoon, I know he’s important to you...»

Wonsik justed waved his apologies away with an absentminded hand. «Don’t worry about it,» he said floatingly. «Let’s just go inside...»

«Okay,» said Sanghyuk and moved to open the door of the restaurant, but he still had to drag Wonsik by the arm as he didn’t really move on his own. He rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to babysit Wonsik and make sure he didn’t make a fool out of himself, at the same time that he had to pretend to be gay for like three hours? This wouldn’t end well. Everything for your best bro, right?

Taekwoon and his friend was already at the table, and Sanghyuk could see the friend’s dimple all the way over there when he smiled at something Taekwoon said. It was a cute dimple. Taekwoon looked up when they arrived, and Sanghyuk greeted Taekwoon with the usual («Wonsik’s told me so much about you», «apparently you’re not actually his sugar daddy», «you don’t seem as much of a psychopath as I though you would»), before leaving them to it. 

«Hi,» he said to Taekwoon’s friend. «You must be Hongbin.» 

«And you’re Sanghyuk,» said Hongbin timidly. They sat there quite awkwardly. Sanghyuk didn’t think shaking hands would be the appropriate thing to do. Wonsik had already started ranting to Taekwoon about everything that had been going on since they last met, and Sanghyuk wondered briefly if they even texted at all. 

«Wonsik told me you’re into gaming?» Sanghyuk began, trying to start a conversation with the boy at least. 

Hongbin’s eyes lit up. «Yeah! Uhm, I mean, I do a bit of Overwatch now and then.» He ran a hand through his very perfect hair, and Sanghyuk saw he was trying to hide his smile. 

«Wonsik said you’re good too, according to Taekwoon-hyung that’s about all you do.» Sanghyuk crinkled his eyes to show that he was joking, not sure how bold he could be at this point. 

To his relief, Hongbin laughed with him. «He’s probably right, he keeps telling me I should do something ‘more sensible’ with my life, like getting a job.» He rolled his eyes lightheartedly. «Just because he’s got his life all sorted out, doesn’t mean everyone else had to. College is hard enough, even without dealing with a job as well.»

«So you’re in college then?» Sanghyuk asked. «I thought you were the same age as Taekwoon-hyung.» He actually did. The boy could easily be as old as Taekwoon. Not in a negative way though; the way he had looked at first when Sanghyuk saw him, with his formal clothes, his hair and his serious expression, had made him seem so mature. 

His dimples and cheery laughter made him seem younger though, and Sanghyuk felt less intimidated when Hongbin opened up more easily than he thought he would. This would have been an awkward «date» if Hongbin had acted as introverted as Wonsik had described him as, and then would have clashed with Sanghyuk’s own forthcoming and sometimes childish personality. 

«I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or not,» said Hongbin, «but I think I will, just to be safe. What’re you having?»

Sanghyuk blinked. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the waiter bringing their menus. Hongbin had already put his down. Sanghyuk looked at the list of dishes and suddenly became very aware that he was the youngest among the four of them. The words looked Italian, and he wondered the others were able to understand anything at all. If Taekwoon understood Italian, he was even more fancy than Sanghyuk had realised. He looked over at the other half of the table: Taekwoon had his nose buried in his menu, sometimes pointing at something and saying something to Wonsik, who in turn hadn’t opened his menu at all, just looking starry-eyed at Taekwoon across his water glass. 

«Uhm,» Sanghyuk began. 

Hongbin laughed, then turned to Taekwoon. «None of us can read the menu, was that why you brought us here? I thought it was to be social.» He leaned across the table towards Sanghyuk. «He just wants to be mean, we’ll just have to go with it,» he stage whispered, but his giggle turned into a squeak when Taekwoon reached over and pinched his arm. 

«Watch your mouth Lee Hongbin, or I’ll have you cooked instead,» he grumbled, but Hongbin just laughed it all off. Suddenly the atmosphere wasn’t awkward anymore, and they seemed to have crossed the social border to the side where they just joked and talked casually. 

Sanghyuk found that he liked Hongbin more and more as he talked to him, and he suddenly felt bad about the whole situation. Wonsik had brought him here to be Hongbin’s date as a favour to Taekwoon, who only had wanted to help his friend get out more, and Sanghyuk had started to feel very much like a fraud. This was supposed to be a one time thing; he would get free dinner and on top of that get paid just to spend an evening with a stranger. But he got the impression that Hongbin really liked him, and he had every right to, too. Hongbin didn’t know that Sanghyuk was paid to be here; as far as he knew, Sanghyuk was very much interested in being set up with a boy, going on a date with a boy, and other things that being gay included. Except Sanghyuk wasn’t gay, even though Hongbin probably thought he was. 

So when Hongbin sat there across from him, all smiles and dimples and flirty words, now and then reaching over to timidly link his fingers with Sanghyuk’s... Sanghyuk felt really, really bad. He had only nibbled lightly on his pasta for the past ten minutes, lost in thought, hardly listening to what Hongbin was saying. 

«Isn’t it any good?» asked Hongbin suddenly, clinking his fork against Sanghyuk’s plate. 

«What? No, just thinking...» Sanghyuk trailed off, giving Hongbin a faint smile. He twirled some spaghetti onto his fork, shoving it into his mouth, as if to prove his point. The food was actually really good, and he thoughtfully reminded himself to tell Taekwoon he has picked a great restaurant. 

«You know, I didn’t actually want to come here,» Hongbin said, lowering his voice slightly. «Taekwoon-hyung almost had to drag me.» Laughter crinkled the corners of his eyes, and it made Sanghyuk smile. «I don’t go out a lot, and Taekwoon keeps complaining that I’m antisocial, but I don’t care to be honest. And this whole thing? Being set up with a stranger; I mean, ‘a friend of Wonsik’s’ could be any lunatic, you know?» 

Sanghyuk laughed. «Most of his friends are rather questionable, yes,» he said. 

«Well,» said Hongbin, «what I’m getting at is, that I’m glad I went anyway. You’re really great, you know.» And now Hongbin was blushing, looking down at his hands, fiddling with the cutlery, and Sanghyuk felt worse than ever. He glanced sideways at Wonsik and Taekwoon, who were quite busy with their own conversation at the moment. It was obvious that they were very close, and that they cared a lot about each other. If a stranger looked at him and Hongbin, would it be obvious how fake he was? 

Sanghyuk swallowed. «You’re great too,» he started, not really knowing how to continue. 

Hongbin saved him from saying something stupid. «I’m sorry I went all deep on you,» he said lightly; the lower, more serious tone gone from his voice. «It’s just a date, and on top of that, a date where we also get Taekwoon and Wonsik mooning over each other on the side, I don’t think there’s any need to worry quite yet.» He smiled a very dimpled smile. 

Sanghyuk just stared, not thinking of anything to say. Luckily Wonsik decided to turn to them and ask Hongbin’s opinion on something, Sanghyuk didn’t catch what it was; he was too busy feeling relieved and guilty at the same time. It got easier from there, the four of them finishing their food and just talking casually back and forth. 

That lasted only until Taekwoon after a while asked if they were going to get dessert, and Hongbin looked Sanghyuk directly in the eye and said, «I think I will,» in a very suggestive manner that made Sanghyuk want to die on the spot. Taekwoon just rolled his eyes at the both of them, telling them to just decide on something already. But Sanghyuk suddenly had problems reading again, so he just pointed at something random when the waiter turned to him. 

When the waiter came back, it turned out to be some kind of ice cream thing, but it didn’t matter because Hongbin had ordered a piece of chocolate cake with the exact same color as his hair and Sanghyuk couldn’t stop looking. «If you wanted this you could have ordered your own,» Hongbin said brightly, but it wasn’t the cake Sanghyuk wanted. It was the person eating it. 

No wait, what was he thinking? Sure, he liked Hongbin, he was funny and nice, but he wasn’t attracted to him, not like that. Sanghyuk wasn’t gay, he was simply here as a favour to Wonsik (and because he got paid). He felt kind of bad about it, but he never said he was a good person and that was that. And he definitely wasn’t into Hongbin. He thought he was cute, but that was just his platonic opinion. He could totally appreciate how pretty Hongbin’s big eyes were, how handsome he was in his dark blue dress shirt and how perfect his hair looked, in a totally bro way. He didn’t have to be gay to see that a boy was attractive, just as you didn’t have to be straight to see that girls were attractive. But he was. He was straight and he did find girls attractive. Not boys. His appreciation of Hongbin’s looks was just platonic. He just really liked Hongbin’s personality, and he wanted to be friends with him because he was a great person. Yes, that was it. Friends. Of course. 

—

«You getting back on your own?» Wonsik asked Sanghyuk when they walked out of the restaurant later that night. 

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes. «Do I have to walk back alone so you can get laid?» he said, acting offended. 

«Hey!» said Wonsik. «No one’s stopping you from getting laid if that’s what your problem is.»

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. «Good to know you think I’m sex deprived,» he said sassily. «Besides, who? Hongbin? I’m not gay, and I only went on this date because you paid me, but you keep forgetting that.»

«Really? It looked more like you were the one forgetting it earlier.»

«You’re hallucinating,» Sanghyuk retorted, but he couldn’t help a sideways glance to where Hongbin and Taekwoon were still stood talking by the entrance door. 

Wonsik followed his eyes, then gave him a very suspicious pointed look. «Right,» he said. «Totally hallucinating. Just seeing things. Anyways. I have to go. Go home, get laid, whatever, I don’t have time for your oblivious ass right now.» And then Wonsik turned back to Taekwoon, and the two of them disappeared with a brief goodbye, leaving Sanghyuk awkwardly standing next to Hongbin. 

«Are you going home?» Hongbin asked. 

«Uhm, I probably should, classes tomorrow and all,» Sanghyuk said, not looking at Hongbin. 

«Tomorrow is Saturday though.»

«Right.» How did you say, «I’m not actually gay, I was paid to pretend liking you,» without actually saying it? But Sanghyuk didn’t really want to say it, because he did like Hongbin, just not in a «I want to possibly hook up and go on more dates and maybe be your boyfriend later if we hit it off» kind of way. More in a «you’re really great and if I give you my number it’s because I wanna be friends who casually meet to play some games and talk as bros» kind of way. But he didn’t know how to tell Hongbin that. 

«I’ll walk you if you like,» said Hongbin quietly. 

That wouldn’t be wierd right? Not gay but still not hurting Hongbin’s feelings. «Sure,» Sanghyuk said, just as quietly. 

They fell back into the comfortable talking and joking as they walked, and Sanghyuk tensed everytime his hand accidently brushed against Hongbin’s. He wondered what it would feel like to hold it. Probably not any different from holding a girl’s hand, except Hongbin’s hand was bigger, rougher, thought smaller than Sanghyuk’s own. Why was he thinking about this? Sanghyuk had no idea. 

By the time they reached the dorm buildings, Hongbin had become more quiet. «I’ll, uhm, see you around?» he said, suddenly back to the timid shyness Sanghyuk was met with when he first saw him back at the restaurant. 

«Yeah,» Sanghyuk said. He actually did want to see Hongbin again, so he added, against better judgement, «Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in.» 

Hongbin fished his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and handing it quietly to Sanghyuk. His face hovered very close to Sanghyuk’s own as he typed in his name and the digits of his number. Sanghyuk felt wierd, and cheesily adding a little heart emoji after his name, knowing that it was stupid and would give Hongbin the wrong idea, but he didn’t care at the moment. 

He gave the phone back to Hongbin, who accepted it with a quiet «thanks». He was still so close. «I’ll see you then,» said Sanghyuk, but neither of them moved to depart. 

«Yeah,» said Hongbin, a little breathlessly. He moved to pocket his phone, awkwardly butting his head against Sanghyuk’s in the process, stumbling a bit backwards. Sanghyuk reached for his arm to steady him and Hongbin grabbed the front of his shirt. They stood still for just a moment, Sanghyuk suddenly noticing the insignificant detail of Hongbin being an inch shorter than him, and then Hongbin’s eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips. Sanghyuk’s brain barely had any time to process what was happening before it suddenly was, and Hongbin was kissing him. A million thoughts swirled through Sanghyuk’s head at the same time, but they all disappeared behind the steady flow of Hongbin, Hongbin, Hongbin was kissing him—

And Sanghyuk was kissing him back. He ignored all the thoughts fighting for dominance in his head—you’re kissing a boy, you’re not gay, what the fuck are you doing, you’ve lied to him about everything and you’re kissing him, you’re such a fraud, get out, get out, get out—and instead he put one hand on Hongbin’s waist and the other in his perfect hair, pulling him closer and not caring about anything else, just kissing him—

Hongbin was a great kisser too. Their lips moved together in sync, not too fast but not to slow, slightly urgent and just about right. Hongbin was clutching his shirt in one hand, the other moving to Sanghyuk’s hip, down the side of his black jeans. Sanghyuk sighed into the kiss as Hongbin trailed fingers along the inside of his thigh, and Hongbin’s tongue darted out slightly to prod at his own. 

Sanghyuk became very aware that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and he suddenly felt exposed. He pulled back slightly, trying really hard not to look at how red Hongbin’s lips had gotten, or how his hand was still holding on to his shirt. «We, uhm,» he started. «We should probably... I mean, we’re kind of standing in the middle of the road here.»

Hongbin let out a breathy laugh. «Yeah.» He reached out to swipe a thumb over Sanghyuk’s lower lip, and Sanghyuk’s breath caught in his throat. «You better get inside.» He hesitated. «Should I come with you?» he asked after a moment. 

Sanghyuk took two seconds to consider his options. This was not at all how he thought his night would be. He had thought he’d simply go on the date, get free dinner, get paid, and go home and jerk off to some seriously unrealistic lesbian porn. For some reason, what Hongbin was offering seemed far more tempting. But what was he offering, really? Sanghyuk didn’t know, but he knew he wanted it. So he just took Hongbin’s hand without saying a word, dragging him into the building and up the stairs. He fumbled with his key, and Hongbin was making it all very difficult by stroking his hip and nibbling at his neck, but Sanghyuk finally managed to turn the key in the lock and they stumbled through the door. 

Sanghyuk was happy that his dorm was more or less clean; not that it mattered a lot at the moment, he wasn’t about to let a messy room stop him anyways. Hongbin didn’t seem to care at all, he just carelessly threw the few clothes and books and earplugs from Sanghyuk’s bed onto the floor, fell back on top of the blankets and pulled Sanghyuk on top of him. Sanghyuk supported himself on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush him, but Hongbin pulled him down with a hand on his neck, connecting their lips again. 

This kiss was more aggressive, more urgent, and Hongbin wasted no time sucking Sanghyuk’s tongue into his mouth in a way that made Sanghyuk’s eyes roll back in his head. He broke the kiss to bury his face in Hongbin’s neck, breathing in his scent and biting lightly at his skin, which caused Hongbin to moan breathlessly. Hongbin pulled at his sweater, muttering «off,» and Sanghyuk obeyed, pulling it over his head. He started fumbling with the buttons of Hongbin’s dark blue shirt, and suddenly realised that he had no idea what he was doing. 

So far it hadn’t been very different from being with a girl; they’d more or less just been kissing, but Sanghyuk could feel Hongbin’s erection against his hip and his brain was close to shortcircuiting. He got open the first two buttons of his shirt, and fiddled for a few seconds with his belt before giving up, starting to say, «I don’t really know-»

But Hongbin interrupted him, swatting his hands away and pushing at his shoulder. «It’s okay, just- just turn over-» He pushed Sanghyuk onto his back and swung his leg over his hips, sitting down on his lap. Sanghyuk groaned when Hongbin ground his hips into his, and Hongbin dipped down to catch his lips in a light kiss, before going down further biting at Sanghyuk’s jaw and his neck, then leaning down to lap his tounge over one of his nipples. Sanghyuk didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just grabbed at Hongbin’s hair, tightening his hold when Hongbin gripped his thighs to pull them apart. 

«Wha-what’re you-» Sanghyuk’s words got lost in his throat when Hongbin hooked one of his legs over his shoulder and buried his face in his crotch, nosing at his growing erection through his pants. Sanghyuk let his head fall back against the pillow and found himself thinking that he would gladly let Hongbin have his way with him right then and there. 

Hongbin started fiddling with the button of Sanghyuk jeans, looking up at him, saying, «Can I..?» and Sanghyuk could just nod. Getting a blowjob from a guy would be more or less the same as getting one from a girl, right? He’d had some of those, but for some reason he expected it to be different. 

When Sanghyuk nodded, Hongbin stopped fiddling and simply ripped open the front of the pants, pulling them down about halfway down his thighs along with his underwear. Sanghyuk’s cheeks flushed when Hongbin nearly got hit in the face by his dick, but Hongbin didn’t seem to mind, wasting no time dipping down to lap at the head. Sanghyuk shut his eyes and hid his face in his arm, letting out a shuddering breath. Hongbin reached up to pull at his hand. «Don’t hide from me,» he said, dragging his hand down to hold in his own, before diving back down. It seemed he had lost his patience, because he went straight for it this time, sucking almost all of Sanghyuk’s cock into his mouth at once. 

Sanghyuk moaned, more loudly than he had intented, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Hongbin hummed around him, moving up to just suck at the tip, and Sanghyuk whimpered, turning his head to hide his face in the pillow. «You don’t have to be quiet you know,» Hongbin muttered against the side of his dick. He squeezed Sanghyuk’s hand which he was still holding. «Let me hear you.»

And Sanghyuk decided that fuck it, he didn’t care anymore, and when Hongbin started licking down the sides of his cock, humming and gripping at his thigh and his hip with his free hand, he just let his head fall back and let go completely. He grabbed at Hongbin’s hair, pulling it slightly, and he shivered when it made Hongbin moan around him. Hongbin let go of his cock, moving to nuzzle at his pubic hair, biting his lower stomach, licking the insides of his thighs. He moved one hand to take hold of Sanghyuk’s dick, stroking him slowly, his other hand pulling his jeans lower to reach more of his thigh. 

Sanghyuk moaned, feeling almost over stimulated. It was too much, but also not enough. He grabbed tighter at Hongbin’s hair, trying to guide his mouth back to his dick, and Hongbin giggled quietly, obliging the silent request. He sank all the way down almost immediately, and Sanghyuk’s breath hitched when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Hongbin’s throat. 

«Fuck, I’m- I’m close,» Sanghyuk panted. It was hard not to be, with Hongbin giving him possibly the best blowjob of his life, sucking him all the way down his throat every time and swirling his tounge all over him. Hongbin didn’t reach much to Sanghyuk’s comment, simply humming around him and tounging at his tip, making Sanghyuk’s eyes roll back in his head. 

Then he let Sanghyuk’s cock fall out of his mouth and looked up at him. «Come in my mouth,» he said hoarsely, and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but groan at his words. Not only that, but Hongbin was currently one of the most arousing sights he had ever seen, tears gathering at the corners og his eyes, mouth red and hanging open, lips slick with saliva. And now he was looking up at Sanghyuk with glossy eyes, asking him to come down his throat as if it was what he wanted most in the entire world. And Sanghyuk wasn’t about to deny him that, so he just nodded, saying, «Yeah,» breathlessly, and the word hadn’t even fallen from his lips before Hongbin dove back down to again enfulge Sanghyuk in his hot mouth. 

«Ah fuck,» Sanghyuk moaned loudly, really not caring anymore, gripping Hongbin’s hair and tightening his grip further when Hongbin groaned appreciatively. Hongbin pulled back a little, wrapping a hand around Sanghyuk’s dick and sucking at the tip instead. It only took a few harsh sucks before Sanghyuk arched his hips off the bed, spilling down Hongbin’s throat with a low moan. Hongbin just took all of him in, swallowing around him and licking it all up. 

Sanghyuk didn’t say anything, and he felt like he couldn’t move either. Hongbin didn’t say anything either, just pulled up Sanghyuk’s pants and tucking him back in. He presses a kiss to his lower stomach, and moved up to lie down next to Sanghyuk, who still was catching his breath. «That was...» he began. That was what? Great, thanks? That seemed a bit wierd to say. That was not gay by the way? Except it totally was, and Sanghyuk was slowly starting to realise it. 

Hongbin justed laughed. «Thanks,» he said amused. They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes, and then Hongbin got up slowly, buttoning up his shirt. 

«Don’t you want me to...» Sanghyuk gestured vaguely at Hongbin’s crotch; he could see he was still half hard, but Hongbin just shook his head. 

«It’s fine,» he said. «I should get back anyways, you’ll be needing some sleep before those classes tomorrow.» He gave Sanghyuk a playful smile, and Sanghyuk just sighed at himself. 

Just as Hongbin was on his way out the door, Sanghyuk said, «I’m not actually gay you know.» He didn’t really know why he said it, but he had started to feel slightly like a fraud again, and he didn’t want to lead Hongbin on. Except he maybe already had. 

But Hongbin just looked amused. «Really?» he said. «Cause getting sucked of by a guy isn’t any different from a girl? Or that it isn’t gay if you keep your socks on? Just a blowjob between bros right?» Hongbin laughed, and Sanghyuk thought vaguely that he, in fact, had kept his socks on. «I’ve heard it all before.»

«I just didn’t want you to get the wrong idea, s’all,» muttered Sanghyuk sheepishly, trying to keep his composure and not look like he just had gotten his soul sucked out of him through his dick. Which he definitely had, by the way.

«What?» said Hongbin, laughter still crinkling at the corners of his eyes. «About going out with you? Or sucking you off? Unclear.» 

Now Sanghyuk laughed as well. This whole situation was just too absurd. «Either I guess,» he said, shrugging from where he sat on the bed. «And Wonsik payed me. To go out with you. And pretend to be gay. Just thought I’d let you know. After all this...» He didn’t know why he was telling all of this to Hongbin, but he had a sudden urge to just come clear. 

Hongbin didn’t look surprised at all. «You don’t need to be gay to date a guy, Sanghyuk,» was all he said. «But now I really have to go. I’ll call you?» And Sanghyuk hardly registered what he said before he had closed the door behind him. 

Sanghyuk was left dumbfounded on his bed. What the hell was all that supposed to mean? He had meant it, he wasn’t actually gay. He’d been paid to go on a date with a guy, and that said guy was very hot was just a bonus. It wasn’t gay. Okay, getting sucked of by Hongbin might have been a little gay, but, we’re all a little bit gay, aren’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this was, hope yall liked it anyways <3
> 
> Btw this was based on that post card with the title on it, i saw it and for some reason it made me think of vixx lol
> 
> (I had actually planned to edit this but i kind of didn’t, might do it later)


End file.
